1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to graphical assemblies and, particularly, to a graphical assembly capable of concealing fastening structures for fastening the graphical assembly on a product.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a graphical assembly, e.g., a logo, is fastened to a product through fastening structure, for example, a number of hooks or a number of sliding grooves. However, the fastening structure is usually formed on the outer surface of the product and exposed to outside view. Thus, the appearance of the product is less than satisfactory.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a graphical assembly which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.